futuramafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Staffel 1
In der ersten Staffel von Futurama werden nicht nur alle Hauptfiguren eingeführt, es werden bereits alle ihre wichtigen Eigenschaften ausgeführt. Die Planet Express-Crew mit unserem Helden Fry aus dem 20. Jh. besucht den Mond, den Mars und sogar ferne Glaxien. Die erste Staffel hat nur 13 Episoden. Sie wurde 1999 in den USA gesendet und Ende 2000 das erste Mal auf Pro-7. ... [[Staffel 2|Staffel 2 ( >| )]] Episode 01 – Zeit und Raum 3000 – Space Pilot 3000 In der Pilotfolge Zeit und Raum 3000 wird Hauptfigur Fry an Silvester 1999 versehentlich eingefroren und landet im Jahr 3000. Er trifft auf seine neuen Freunde Bender und Leela. Episode 02 – Sein erster Flug zum Mond – The Series Has Landed In Sein erster Flug zum Mond macht die Planet Express-Crew eine erste Lieferung zum Mond. Dieser ist mittlerweile erschlossen, mit einem riesigen Freizeitpark. Episode 03 – Wohnungssuche in Neu-New York – I, Roommate In Wohnungssuche in Neu-New York sucht Fry eine Wohnung. Erst versucht er, bei Bender einzuziehen, dann suchen sie eine neue Wohnung. Episode 04 – Begegnung mit Zapp Brannigan – Love's Labours Lost in Space In Begegnung mit Zapp Brannigan trifft die Planet Express-Crew erstmals auf Zapp Brannigan, den trotteligen Helden der Raumschiffflotte. Leela hat Mitleidssex mit ihm. Episode 05 – Planet der Roboter – Fear of a Bot Planet In Planet der Roboter haben Fry, Leela und Bender eine Lieferung zu einem Planeten, der von feindseligen Robotern bewohnt wird. (Die Folge ist von Stanislaw Lems Sterntagebücher(WP) inspiriert.) Episode 06 – Das Geheimnis der Anchovis – A Fishful of Dollars In Das Geheimnis der Anchovis checkt Fry sein altes Bankkonto, die Zinsen haben ihn reich gemacht. Er legt sich mit der mächtigsten Industriellen Mom an und scheitert natürlich. Episode 07 – Die Galaxis des Terrors – My Three Suns In Die Galaxis des Terrors geht es zum Planeten Trisol, der von flüssigen Humanoiden bewohnt wird. Fry trinkt den Imperator und soll deshalb aufgeschlitzt werden. Episode 08 – Müll macht erfinderisch – A Big Piece of Garbage In Müll macht erfinderisch nähert sich ein riesiger Müll-Meteor der Erde. Die Menschen wollen ihn mit einem Gegen-Meteor abwehren. Episode 09 – Ein echtes Höllenspektakel – Hell Is Other Robots In Ein echtes Höllenspektakel tritt Bender einer Sekte bei, um sich zu läutern und landet vorübergehend in der Roboter-Hölle. Episode 10 – Panik auf Raumschiff Titanic – A Flight to Remember In Panik auf Raumschiff Titanic shakert Fry sowohl mit Leela als auch mit Amy auf der neuen Titanic. Zapp Brannigan ist zurück als Kapitän der Titanic. Episode 11 – Das Experiment der Mars-Universität – Mars University In Das Experiment der Mars-Universität geht es zum Mars, der Professor möchte den Nobelpreis gewinnen. Fry und Bender machen auf Student. Episode 12 – Wenn Außerirdische angreifen – When Aliens Attack In Wenn Außerirdische angreifen will Lrrr von Omicron Persei 8 die Erde angreifen, denn er will seine Lieblings-Erd-TV-Serie weiterschauen. Episode 13 – Die Party mit Slurm McKenzie – Fry and the Slurm Factory In Die Party mit Slurm McKenzie wird Fry abhängig von Slurm. Mit Bender und Leela geht es direkt zur Quelle. Quellen * Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Arikel * Fernsehserien.de – Episodenführer 1. Staffel * The Infosphere – (englisch) * Futurama Wiki – (englisch) - die kürzere Broadcast-Season * AlleSerien.com – Kategorie:Episode